?
by Star Charme
Summary: ?


A/N:I have not got the teeniest clue about what this should be called so right now it will remain unnamed.  
  
Me: Welcome to the Harry Potter……something or another!!!  
Harry: ?  
Me: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS FIC, OKAY!! DON'T GET MAD!  
Hermione: Okay, okay, you don't have to be so mean!!!  
Me: Stoppit right now!   
Hermione: Humph.   
Me: Okay…so what does everybody want to do?  
Harry: Well, I want to (interrupts himself) wait, you're asking US what WE want to do???? Well, this is a first!!!  
Me: Okay, everybody!!! Let's vote.  
  
Votes:  
Harry: Spin the bottle  
Ron: Embarrassing poker  
Hermione: hula hoop  
Ginny: Spin the bottle  
Fred: embarrassing poker  
Cho: Spin the bottle  
George: Embarrassing Poker  
Parvati: Dancing contest   
Percy: hula hoop  
Lavender: Dancing Contest  
Draco: Spin the bottle  
Hannah Abbot: ?   
  
Me: Okay….first we'll play spin the bottle, then embarrassing poker, then Dancing contest, then hula hooping. Now, everybody sit in a circle. (The lights go out and the bottle lights up and the places where the characters are sitting light up.)   
  
Spin the bottle  
Spin the bottle Harry kissed: Draco and Lavender  
Ron kissed: Parvati and Cho  
Hermione kissed: Lavender and George   
Ginny kissed: Percy and Draco  
Fred kissed: Hannah and Parvati   
Cho kissed: Ron and Lavender   
George kissed: Hermione and Draco  
Parvati kissed: Ron and Fred  
Percy kissed: Hannah and Lavender  
Lavender kissed: Hermione, Harry, and Percy and Cho  
Hannah kissed: Percy and Fred  
  
Lavender: Why did I get kissed 4 times while everybody else got only 2 kisses?  
Me: That's the way it worked out…sorry.  
Lavender: That's ok.   
Me: Okaaaay…..now it's time for embarrassing poker ! We are going to play 3 games of it. Whoever loses a game has to tell their most embarrassing secret, and gets zapped from the game.  
Embarrassing Poker   
  
Fred: Won the first game  
Lavender: Lost the first game  
Lavender's most embarrassing secret: When she went out of the house once, she lost her nail polish!!  
Lavender gets zapped.   
  
George: One the second game  
Percy: Lost the second game  
Percy's most embarrassing secret: When he forgot to comb his hair!!  
Percy gets zapped.   
  
Cho: won the third game   
Ginny: Lost the third game  
Ginny's most embarrassing secret: When she was little, she got a bad injury, so she had to go to a muggle hospital. When they were trying to put a hospital gown on Ginny, they took of her shirt and she ran out of the building without a shirt.   
Ginny gets zapped.  
  
  
Dancing Contest  
Me: Okay. Here are the rules for the dancing contest: Everybody get into pairs of 2. Who ever dances for the longest time, wins. Whoever dances for the least, loses. Okay!! Ready set dance!!!!!!  
  
Harry and Hermione: 2 hours, 5 minutes  
Ron and Cho: 14 minutes, 37 seconds  
Fred and Parvati: 3 hours, 36 seconds  
George and Hannah: 12 hours, 3 minutes, 6 seconds  
  
Me: George and Hannah win, Fred and Parvati come in second, Harry and Hermione come in 3rd, and Ron and Cho lose.   
Ron and Cho get zapped.   
  
Hula Hooping   
Me: Okay. It's hula hooping! Here are the rules: You have to dress up as a hula Hooper, (points to a pile of grass skirts and leis and bottles of tanning lotion.) Then you all have to grab a hula hoop, and hula hoop for as long as you can!  
Now dress up in that stuff!   
  
The chractors all put on grass skirts, leis, bracelets, the boys put on wigs of black girls hair, the girls dye their hair black. They all put on liberal amounts of tanning lotion. By mistake, Parvati puts on WAY TOO MUCH, and she looks black.  
  
Me: Now, everybody grab a hula hoop! 1,2,3, hula!  
Harry: WAIT!!!!!!!!!  
Me: What?  
Harry: When I bent down to pick up a hula hoop, my grass skirt ripped!!! See??  
  
Harry is wearing Mickey and Minnie Mouse underwear.  
  
Me: Sorry, Harry, but I guess you gotta hula like that!   
  
Harry hula hooped for : 12 seconds  
Hermione: 13 minutes  
Fred: 28 seconds  
George: 29 seconds  
Parvati: 3 hours  
Hannah: 6 hours   
  
Harry: It's not fair!!! My skirt ripped!! It's not MY fault its hard to hula hoop with a grass skirt falling down!!  
Me: Sorry. Okay. Hannah came in 1st, Parvati 2nd, Hermione, 3rd, Fred and George, 4th, and Harry, 5th.   
Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Harry gets zapped.   



End file.
